


I'm Learning so Much

by LewdLayton



Series: Lewd Limericks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, Limericks, Poetry, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdLayton/pseuds/LewdLayton
Summary: Part of a collection of dumb limericks and poems...





	I'm Learning so Much

> **Pleasing figure, alluring bust**
> 
> **This girl could not contain her lust**
> 
> **I'm wondering, with each thrust...**
> 
> **My parents gave this tutor their trust!?**


End file.
